Wounds
by Trunksdbz
Summary: Swi talks Brightpaw into attacking whatever is killing prey at Snakerocks. Swi dies in the process, but what would happen if Swi survived their foolish attempt?
1. Chapter 1

**Wounds ****a warriors fanfiction**

**A/N:**

**Ever since I have started reading Warriors, and read how Swiftpaw died and Brightheart lost her eye, I have been thinking about what would happen if Swiftpaw lived, and escaped with Brightpaw. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1**

** Swiftpaw and Brightpaw were both annoyed when Bluestar said that only Cloudpaw could become a warrior of Thunderclan.**

** Brightpaw was in love with Cloudpaw, now known as Cloudtail. Swiftpaw was also Brightpaw's best friend. They supported each other, like when Bluestar refused to make them warriors.**

** Swiftpaw and Brightpaw would hunt, go on patrols, play and train together. They could not be separated from each other.**

** Fireheart, the deputy of Thunderclan was more than happy to help the two train and feel involved and important to the clan. Swiftpaw loved his mentor, Longtail very much, but their bond was broken when Swiftpaw was working with Tigerclaw, who tried to kill Bluestar.**

** Brightpaw's mentor, Whitestorm was kind and hardworking when it came to training her. Whitestorm also tried to help Swiftpaw and Brightpaw when it came to the clan.**

** But, even though Whitestorm, Fireheart, and Longtail were being very kind to them, Brightpaw and Swiftpaw were still feeling left out of the clan. Ravenpaw had to leave the clan after Tigerclaw threatened him.**

** Then, they heard the news. There was something killing prey at and near Snakerocks! When Swiftpaw heard the news, he decided that this was his chance. This was his chance to prove himself worthy of becoming a warrior.**

** He couldn't do it alone though. He told Brightpaw about his plan, and she wouldn't let him go to Snakerocks all by himself in the middle of the night. **

** Two nights later, Swiftpaw woke up Brightpaw.**

** "Hey, Brightpaw, wake up. We have to go. We have to prove it." Swiftpaw said, as Brightpaw slowly lifted up her head to look at him.**

** "Hey, Swiftpaw." Brightpaw said, as Swiftpaw started to walk away.**

** "Yes?" Swiftpaw responded.**

** "Are you sure this will make us become warriors?" Brightpaw asked, getting up.**

** "Not just warriors. We would be heroes. If we get rid of whatever is killing off the prey, then Bluestar would be forced to make us warriors. There's no denying it, now, come on." Swiftpaw said, turning back around.**

** Brightpaw had nothing else to say, she was in. not unless any of them would get killed, then they would not become warriors at all, they would just get into trouble and never become warriors, but Brightpaw didn't say anything, because Swiftpaw was already running out of the den.**

** She couldn't get left behind, she had to follow him, because he didn't wasn't to hear it, he just wanted to prove it.**

** When they were running through the forest towards Snakerocks, Brightpaw was scared and nervous. Her stomach was hurting because she was nervous.**

** Swiftpaw, however, was confident as ever. He was a little bit scared about what might be there at Snakerocks, but he couldn't show it. they were already there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have read the reviews for chapter one of this story, and saw complements. But, there was one thing in common that they all shared. All of you wanted to see another chapter of this story. Well, it is time for you to see another chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Swiftpaw and Brightpaw sprinted through the forest, unaware of what lies ahead of them. Brightpaw was scared, but didn't tell Swiftpaw. She knew that telling him would only make him leave her behind.

Swiftpaw, on the other hand, was as confident as ever, though, there was a hint of fear in his confidence. The other night, he tried to think of a good plan, but couldn't think of anything, so he brought Brightpaw there without a plan.

Swiftpaw cleared his thoughts, how could he focus on what he was thinking, if they were already at Snakerocks?

They stopped with Snakerocks right in front of them they have no idea what has been killing all the prey, so that was his plan. Find out what is killing everything, flee, and tell Bluestar in the morning.

"This it, Brightpaw, no turning back now. We have made it to Snakerocks." Swiftpaw said, looking around.

"Uh, Swiftpaw, are you sure we should be doing this? It smells like rotting flesh, and… oh no! Swiftpaw, behind you! Dogs!" Brightpaw yelped, as a black dog lunged itself right onto Swiftpaw.

The dog had Swiftpaw pinned to the ground. He was panicking, kicking its chest and yowling for Brightpaw to help him. Brightpaw climbed up a tree, and saw more dogs. She had to act fast.

She jumped down from the tree, clawing up the dogs face, getting it off Swiftpaw, and whimpering.

"Swiftpaw! Get on the tree!" Brightpaw yelled, getting up, and following him up the tree.

With dogs chasing, behind Brightpaw, she had to run and climb really quickly, in order to escape the dogs. She finally made it up the tree with Swiftpaw, the dogs barking at them from the ground below.

"Phew! We made it, Brightpaw! Nice thinking!" Swiftpaw said, wincing.

"Let's just stay on the branches until the dogs go back into the rocks, and when it's safe to go, we run back to the camp." Brightpaw said, looking back at Swiftpaw.

They were both sticking their tongues out, and hissing at the dogs until they went away from the tree, and back to the rocks. This was their chance. Swiftpaw landed hard on the ground, wincing, as a sharp pain sparked throughout the wound on Swiftpaw's back.

They finally made it back to camp.

"How's your wound?" Brightpaw asked, as Swiftpaw stopped running.

"Oh, it's fine, it just feels as if my back is on fire." Swiftpaw responded, wincing, as he tried to get back up.

"Stay here, I'll go get Cinderpelt, she can help." Brightpaw said, walking away, leaving Swiftpaw in the middle of the camp.

But, what Brightpaw didn't realize is that Cinderpelt was already limping out of the medicine cat den with herbs in her mouth. She walked over to Swiftpaw, placing down the herbs in front of him.

"Brightpaw, come over here." Cinderpelt ordered.

"Yes, Cinderpelt." Brightpaw said, walking over to them.

"Now, Brightpaw, tell me why Swiftpaw is nearly bleeding to death?" Cinderpelt asked, looking at Brightpaw.

**A/N: well, that is the end of another chapter of my fanfic. Make sure to review, telling me what you think of the chapter of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: time for the final chapter, I got a review, telling me to make bigger paragraphs. Well, this chapter will hopefully be the longest of all of them, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Batteredpaw, or Bats, is not my OC, he is the OC of my friend, Lightning Swirl, or I like to call her Lightning.**

**Chapter 3**

"Well, um, Cinderpelt." Brightpaw began, looking at Swiftpaw. He was still awake, and shaking his head, signaling her not to tell Cinderpelt about their plan.

"Well?" Cinderpelt asked impatiently, stepping in front of Swiftpaw's face, so Brightpaw couldn't see how mad he was. For the first time, Cinderpelt was impatient, that was really rare. Medicine cats are supposed to be patient, unless they are women up by the smell of blood in the middle of the camp.

Brightpaw didn't know what to say without breaking their friendship forever, plus never become a warrior, which would definitely break their friendship, because that was the whole point in Swiftpaw getting his butt kicked that night.

Brightpaw sighed "It's Bluestar, she wouldn't make us warriors, even though we weren't responsible for Tigerclaw's horrible behavior, yet she still wouldn't make us warriors. We felt left out, especially Swiftpaw. When we heard the news about something stealing prey at snakerocks. We thought that if we could figure out what was causing all the trouble at Snakerocks, Bluestar would be forced to make us warriors. There were dogs." Brightpaw explained, trying not to get too into detail.

Cinderpelt was speechless. She was never speechless before, unless it involved herbs she couldn't remember, or when she found out that Yellowfang had gone to Starclan. "Well, dogs definitely explain the wound on Swiftpaw's back." Cinderpelt said, removing her paw, to reveal Swiftpaw's mad face.

Brightpaw silently said sorry, but Swiftpaw just rolled over. Cinderpelt then turned around to examine Swiftpaw's wound. "It's not that bad. Just a flesh wound. I can put some cobwebs on it, to keep it from getting infected, but that is it." Cinderpelt said, finally, turning around. "You two, go to your den, and tell Bluestar what happened last night. In the morning." She said, picking up leftover herbs, and heading into her den.

Swiftpaw stood up, wincing at the painful gash on his back. "You had to say that?" Swiftpaw asked, clearly annoyed. "You could have just told her that we were out hunting, and got attacked by savage rabbits." Swiftpaw said, looking at Brightpaw.

"I couldn't just lie to her! She is our medicine cat! Also, savage rabbits wouldn't be able to leave a gash that big." Brightpaw said, looking at his wound, smiling. Swiftpaw frowned, as Brightpaw curled her tail around his for comfort. He couldn't help, but smile. They were still friends, and Brightpaw knew it. "Let's go to bed" Brightpaw said, walking with Swiftpaw.

They had to pass the elders den, in order to get to the apprentices den. And just as expected, they heard a voice calling them from the den. "Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, come into here now!" A voice said, loud enough to reach them, but not loud enough to wake up everyone else in the camp.

Swiftpaw and Brightpaw couldn't refuse. They recognised the voice as the elder, Batteredpaw, or Bats. They walked into the den, trying their best not to step on the tails of Mousefur or any other elders. When they finally made it to Bats, they could clearly see the disappointed look on his face.

"I warned you two, but you didn't listen to me, and what has happened? You got mawed and almost killed by stupid dogs." Bats scolded. He was mad. Not like it was already easy enough to make him mad, he was furious. "Now, do you want me to tell Bluestar about your stupidity?" Bats threatened.

"Actually, we will be telling her about our plan and what was really killing prey at Snakerocks. Cinderpelt is making us." Brightpaw said, looking at Swiftpaw.

Bats still wasn't satisfied. They had ignored his warning, and now they could be dead, but they escaped somehow. "Now, tell me, how exactly did you escape the dogs?" Bats asked, looking at the wound on Swiftpaw's back. "It definitely looks like you two really took a beating." Bats said.

"Actually, it was quite quick. One dog jumped on my back, Brightpaw ran up a tree, giving her the chance to claw up the dog's face, she told me to climb up the tree as fast as I could, I did, and she climbed up to another branch. We waited until the dogs were gone, and ran back to camp, that simple." Swiftpaw explained.

"I'm not impressed. Anyone can climb a tree. Though, the only thing I am impressed about is how you two actually survived everything." Bats said, looking up at Brightpaw, who didn't have a scratch on her from the attack. "And, Brightpaw, how did you escape without a scrape. All you have on you is dirt." Bats purred, starting to groom himself.

Brightpaw stared at him and then looked at her fur. He was right, it was filled with dirt and mud. She wanted to go to the river, and get all of the mud off of herself, before grooming her fur. "Is it okay with you if we go now, it looks to me like you are getting ready to go to bed for the night." Brightpaw said, looking back at Bats.

"I don't see why not, I am done scolding you for one night." Bats purred, looking and sounding satisfied. _That was quicker than usual, usually, he scolds us for hours on end, or at least until Fireheart comes in to scold us himself. _Brightpaw thought. She was clearly surprised about the scolding session, she looked over to Swiftpaw, and saw that he wasn't in his spot anymore. He was walking out of the den, tail twitching.

Brightpaw caught up to him, twinning her tail with his, while they exiting the elders den. "Hey, Swiftpaw, want to go to the river, to wash off the mud and dirt on our fur?" Brightpaw asked, stopping him in his tracks. Swiftpaw turned around, to face his friend. He was frowning, like he has been doing for the entire night ever since the dogs.

"Sure, I don't see why not, we already have gone out of the camp without permission once tonight, why not do it again?" Swiftpaw said, walking over to the camp entrance. Brightpaw thought he was just joking around, but he was actually willing to go out of the camp without permission again. "Are you coming?" Swiftpaw asked, stopping Brightpaw from staring blankly at him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Brightpaw said, catching up to Swiftpaw again. When they were at the river, many thoughts were going through Brightpaw's mind. _Swiftpaw could have died at Snakerocks. What would have happened if I had stayed on the branch? Will Bluestar still make us warriors? What will Bluestar's course of action be? Will we be able to even become warriors? _Brightpaw thought.

When they were done at the river, and they were going back to camp, they were not talking, the only times Brightpaw had looked at Swiftpaw, he had his head down in defeat. She actually felt bad for him. _Are the same things going through his head? _Brightpaw thought, every time she looked at his face.

When they were in their shared nest, and grooming themselves, Brightpaw couldn't help, but ask "Hey, Swiftpaw. How do you think we will tell Bluestar about our plan tomorrow?" Brightpaw asked. Swiftpaw stopped mid-groom. He looked up at Brightpaw, disappointment and pain mixed in his eyes.

For a minute, Brightpaw thought Swiftpaw wouldn't answer her question, but she was wrong. "I don't know, maybe the same way you told Cinderpelt. Except for the first part." Swiftpaw suggested, and then began grooming himself again. It was going to be a long night for the two apprentices.

In the morning, Brightpaw woke with a start. _It was just a dream. Swiftpaw is here. Here next to me in our shared den._ Brightpaw thought, remembering her dream about what would happen if she had stayed in the tree, as Swiftpaw died. It was her worst nightmare, losing Swiftpaw. She felt as if she can not live without Swiftpaw being by her side every day.

"Swiftpaw." Brightpaw said, waking him up. "Bluestar should be awake, we need to tell her before Cinderpelt does." Brightpaw continued when she saw Swiftpaw's eyes slowly open. "Are you sure we should do this?" Swiftpaw asked, getting up. "That is the question I asked you when you insisted on going to Snakerocks last night." Brightpaw said.

Swiftpaw smirked. That was the first time she had seen Swiftpaw smile or grim in a long time. "I guess if I go with you, we will be even." Swiftpaw said, licking his paw. "Now, let's go." Swiftpaw said, getting up, and twinning his tail with her's. Brightpaw stood up with him, and they walked out of the den. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they were both smiling, and looking at each other at the same time.

They entered Bluestar's den, to see her grooming herself. She saw them, and stopped grooming. Mainly because she saw the gash on Swiftpaw's back and the fact that they didn't ask if they could come in her den. "Why are you two in here without asking? Your not supposed to do that. It's against the rules." Bluestar said, finally. "What's the matter?" Bluestar asked.

Brightpaw looked over to Swiftpaw, worry on her face, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight at Bluestar, with a serious face. Brightpaw cleared her throat. "You were refusing to make us warriors, and still are. Something is stealing prey at Snakerocks. Last night, me and Swiftpaw went to Snakerocks. We found dogs. They have been killing prey at Snakerocks. That's not all. I climbed up a tree, and saw a glimpse of Tigerclaw's face. Be was training the dogs." Brightpaw explained quickly.

Swiftpaw looked at Brightpaw, worry about their future in his eyes, but when he looked at Bluestar, her eyes were full of concern for them and the clan. "Well, you two did something. Something foolish." Bluestar said. "I will be calling a clan meeting later for us to attack and drive out the dogs at Snakerocks. You two will be coming." Bluestar finished.

They were surprised. Why would they be allowed to go into a really important battle if they just did something really stupid a few hours ago. They tried to hide their expressions, and nodded before exiting the den.

"That went better than expected. We are going into battle with something this important!" Swiftpaw said, surprise in his face and tone. "How is this happening?" Swiftpaw continued. Brightpaw felt the same, she just only said it in the look on her face. She looked towards the Warriors den and saw Fireheart, Long tail, and Whitestorm walk out.

"Swiftpaw, the mentors and deputy are coming. They look concerned." Brightpaw whispered into Swiftpaw's ear quickly. Their tails were up and greeting, but Fireheart looked concerned about the two. Swiftpaw looked up, and saw that they were not that far from them. He wasn't very glad to see his mentor though because of what he was doing with Tigerclaw.

When the warriors came over to them, Fireheart was the first to speak. "What happened to you two?" He asked, glancing at Swiftpaw's back. "It looks like Swiftpaw and you were training last night and you killed him." Fireheart purred. He was still joyful, even when Swiftpaw was wounded.

"You'll find out soon enough." Brightpaw said, looking behind them, and seeing Bluestar climb up the highrock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Bluestar yelled across the camp, loud enough for the whole clan to hear.

When all cats were gathered, Bluestar was ready to begin the meeting. "Swiftpaw and Brightpaw went to Snakerocks last night, and saw what is killing all the prey. Tigerclaw is training dogs in our territory." Bluestar announced, followed by gasps all around the clearing. Brightpaw looked over to Whitestorm. His face was filled with horror and shock. His jaw dropped, but he kept his self control.

"I will be leading a patrol to Snakerocks. We will attack and drive out the dogs. I will take care of Tigerclaw if I can. The cats going are Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, Fireheart, Whitestorm, and Longtail. We will be attacking when the meeting is over. Clan dismissed." Bluestar said, jumping down from the highrock. "Let's go." She said, leading the patrol out of the camp.

It was a long walk to Snakerocks. Bluestar didn't really have a plan, just attack and drive out. When they made it to Snakerocks, Bluestar sniffed the air. "Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are right. Dogs are here." Bluestar said, finally. "Come out, dogs, come out, Tigerclaw." Bluestar yelled, as eight dogs and Tigerclaw came out of the rocks.

"That's Tigerstar. Leader of Shadowclan." Tigerclaw said. Then, he flicked his tail, signaling for the dogs to attack.

"Thunderclan! Attack!" Bluestar yelled, as the patrol ran at the running dogs. Bluestar quickly dodged the dogs and attacking cats, and ran straight to Tigerstar. "Your mine, Tigerclaw!" Bluestar hissed at the charging cat.

Bluestar and Tigerstar clashed, in a fury of claws and teeth. They were swiping at each other, and biting each other's necks and backs, and any place they could. While the clan and dogs clashed in the same way, but the cats had to kick and use different moves, while the dogs just jumped, ran, and bit all of the cats.

Swiftpaw was in the range of a charging dog, with its teeth bared. It was going to kill him he was frozen in fear. He tried to move, but couldn't. At the last second, he heard a hiss.

"Swiftpaw! No!" It was Longtail. He had ran in front of Swiftpaw, getting his throat ripped out completely.

"Longtail!" Swiftpaw shrieked, and ran to the dead body of his mentor. "Longtail! No, you can't die, you aren't allowed to die! Not yet! Longtail!" Swiftpaw cried. Brightpaw was behind Swiftpaw, defending him, when, suddenly, her eye went black. Brightpaw screamed out in pain, as blood poured from her eye and she collapsed to the ground.

"Brightpaw! No!" Swiftpaw shrieked, as he saw her on the ground and a dog charging at her for the finishing blow. But, Swiftpaw, tears streaming down his face, clawed and bit deep into the dog's throat, and tore out the windpipe. The dog screamed and fell to the ground, limp.

A few seconds later, he heard a dog howl, and the other dogs retreat, with Tigerstar close behind, smiling, as he saw the bodies of many wounded Thunderclan cats. "Thunderclan, come back to camp." Bluestar ordered weakly.

When they got back to camp, Brightpaw was put in the medicine den until the next day. She was still alive, but had lost an eye during the battle.

The next day, Brightpaw woke up to Cinderpelt telling her that she had lost her eye, and that she could go into the clearing now. Just when she walked out of her nest, she heard Bluestar call a clan meeting. She walked out, and sat right next to Swiftpaw, who was still grieving the death of his mentor.

"I would like to make two apprentices warriors today. Yesterday, at the battle, they showed great courage, and disserve their warrior names. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Bluestar asked weakly.

"Yes, like my mentor did." Swiftpaw said, lifting up his head.

"Then from this moment forward, you will be known as Swiftheart. Starclan honors your courage." Bluestar said. "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your own life?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes, like my friend, Swiftheart." Brightpaw said, looking at Swiftheart.

"Then from this moment forward, you will be known as Lostface. Starclan honors your sacrifice." Bluestar said.

"What!?" Fireheart yelled. "That is a cruel name!"

"If you want it changed, then come up, and change it yourself." Bluestar said.

"Fine." Fireheart said, walking up the Highrock "Brightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brightheart, like Swiftheart, to honor both of your sacrifices and bravery." Fireheart said.

**A/N: well, that was a long chapter! I told you this chapter would be long! Anyway, that is the menu of the fanfic, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
